Comunidad Central Discusión:Adopciones
|1}}/encabezado}} TYPE-MOON Wiki en español .}} :Hola RikuNoctis, pues sigue así y en poco menos de una semana reviso tu actividad en el wiki. ¡Muchos ánimos! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:41 4 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:33 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Pretty Little Liars }} :Hola de nuevo (Hilo:41947) tus ediciones en el wiki se ven muy bien, tan solo sería necesario que en ediciones como esta expliques en el resumen de edición por qué blanqueas la página, para evitar confusiones. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 17:52 4 abr 2013 (UTC) :Hola, disculpa por el blanquear las páginas, el motivo es para resideñar totalmente la página. Espero que entiendas. Gracias Spobyheart ::Hola, entonces en ese caso no deberías quitar el contenido de las páginas si solo es para cambiar el diseño. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:18 6 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:24 13 abr 2013 (UTC) A todo gas Wiki }} Hola Cuban, en este caso no se requiere que contactes con el fundador porque lleva inactivo desde hace más de 30 días, la otra vez, si que fue necesario porque entonces el fundador estaba activo en Wikia. La política de Wikia es utilizar las solicitudes de adopción como último recurso, cuando ya se han agotado todos los posibilidades con los usuarios locales. Reviso en unos días, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:14 4 abr 2013 (UTC) :Gracias por la aclaración. La anterior vez solicité la adopción porque el usuario se conectó tras mi llegada, pero no editó nada en el wiki (para mi eso era seguir inactivo); aunque ya me ha quedado claro que te refieres en general a estar activo... digamos, estar disponible para contactar con él. Como digo, esto es un caso totalmente distinto. Un saludo. -- 22:15 4 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 12:36 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Kid Icarus Wiki :Hola Meta dragon, tus ediciones se ven muy bien, en unos días reviso. Sigue así. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:29 6 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. Mucha suerte con el wiki. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:12 8 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Ya puedo ser burocrata?Meta dragon (muro) 00:46 1 may 2013 (UTC) Star Fox Wiki }} :Hola, reviso en una semana, intenta mejorar en la edición mientras tanto. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:07 8 abr 2013 (UTC) ::No has mantenido la constancia, y tus ediciones no mejoran, en este artículo que has creado, los enlaces dirigen a la wiki en inglés. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:18 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Wiki Dementium }} Hola, hay un adiministrador activo; Crisdelta, por lo que puedes pedirle a él que te ayude con las infoboxes, si quieres adoptar el wiki tendrás que consultarlo con él para ver si está de acuerdo y presentar aquí un enlace a la página en donde muestre que está a favor de que seas administrador. Además el burócrata Elite angel 51 se conectó hoy, por lo que también le puedes pedir a él que te de el permiso de administrador. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:52 8 abr 2013 (UTC) :Sin respuesta en una semana. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:21 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Dragon Ball Multiverse }} :Hola, el burócrata Claudiop96 se conectó hoy, por lo que deberías pedírselo en su página de discusión para que él mismo te haga administrador. Si no contesta en una semana revisaré tu actividad en el wiki para ver si puedes adoptarlo. ¡Ánimo! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:40 9 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Ya vi que le dejaste el mensaje y no contestó. Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:40 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Samina Uchiha Julieta Wiki }} :No hay burócratas en vuestro wiki. La fundadora se quitó el permiso de burócrata el 26 de enero. Como hay más usuarios activos, tienes que hacer una votación para que los usuarios decidan si están de acuerdo con que seas el nuevo burócrata. Presenta aquí el enlace a la página de votación cuando esté lista. Mucha suerte --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:11 11 abr 2013 (UTC) B.A.P Wiki :Hola Natalia, reviso en una semana. Sigue así, un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:48 12 abr 2013 (UTC) :Cuando van ha responder mi solicitud NataliaELF13 en Drama Wiki/JYJ y TVXQ/VKLyrics/Visual Kei/Vampire Knight 01:05 25 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Ya estaba respondida, y el proceso se alargó porque cuando revisé vi que dejaste de editar del 16 al 20. Mantén la constancia y reviso en un unos días más. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:47 25 abr 2013 (UTC) Wiki Herbolaria 01:56 13 abr 2013 (UTC) }} :Hola Darcos, en unos días vuelvo a revisar, sigue así. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:27 13 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Solicitud concedida. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:50 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Polseres Vermelles Wiki }} :Hola Tristan, para poder adoptar tienes que estar editando en la actualidad y en este momento tu última edición en ese wiki es del 27 de marzo. Por favor revisa los requisitos de adopción y avisa aquí mismo cuando retomes la actividad en el wiki. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 18:36 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Canis Canem Wiki :Esperamos a ver si hay más votos. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 23:17 15 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Bueno, creo que ya es tiempo suficiente. 20:41 29 abr 2013 (UTC) :::Solicitud concedida. Sería conveniente que cerrarás los comentarios de ese blog. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:31 29 abr 2013 (UTC) King of Fighters Wiki :Hola, esperaremos un tiempo prudencial para que voten más usuarios. Suerte y saludos cordiales. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:36 16 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, solicitud concedida, ya eres burócrata. Como ya tenías el cargo de administradora, el de moderador del chat ya lo tienes incluido en ese mismo cargo, no te hace falta tenerlo dos veces. Un saludo y que vaya muy bien. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:09 22 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Ok muchas gracias. Soy Peach Asamiya'¡Contáctame! 05:31 25 abr 2013 (UTC) Wiki Realm Of The Mad God }} :Hola, para adoptar se requiere editar al menos una semana de manera continuada. Mantén la actividad y podrás adoptar, revisaré en una semana. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:12 16 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Hola, lo siento pero se requiere mayor participación para adoptar un wiki. Muchos ánimos para la próxima vez. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:18 22 abr 2013 (UTC) Sonic the hedgehog wiki :Hola Kirby, lo siento pero según los requisitos de adopción no puedes adoptar porque has sido bloqueado en un wiki de Wikia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:06 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Dragon Quest Wiki :Solicitud concedida, y un apunte; los flags de reversor y de moderador no te hacen falta pues ya los tienes incluidos en tus funciones de administrador. Mucha suerte con el wiki. Un saludo. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 19:26 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Yoshi wiki :He corregido los enlaces. -- José Dedede Mi discusión 23:24 22 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:38 24 abr 2013 (UTC) :Super Yoshi fan 2', pídeselo primero al fundador Lex-ph en su página de discusión. Contacta también con el usuario Meta dragon para preguntarle si está de acuerdo. Reviso en una semana. --'Zeist Antilles flimsiplast 20:38 24 abr 2013 (UTC) :Yo estoy de acuerdo Meta dragon (muro) 19:53 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Coldplay Hispano :Te faltaban los enlaces, pero creo que es el enlace que yo he puesto. -- José Dedede Mi discusión 02:24 24 abr 2013 (UTC) ::Gracias José. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:49 24 abr 2013 (UTC) :Hola Kaibaelenano, lo siento pero hace cuatro días fundaste un wiki y según los requisitos no puedes adoptar si has fundado un wiki en los últimos 30 días. Siéntete libre de volver cuando haya expirado el plazo y muchos ánimos con el wiki que fundaste. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 20:49 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Final Fantasy wiki }} :No es la segunda, es la tercera. Como hay más usuarios editando tendrás que hacer una Votación para ver si están de acuerdo con que seas administrador. Presenta aquí el enlace a la página de votación cuando esté lista. Suerte. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:24 29 abr 2013 (UTC) Robotech wiki :Hola Taguma, el fundador se conectó hace un par de días, pídeselo primero a él en su muro. Si en una semana no contesta me haré cargo de tu solicitud. Otra tema, si reutilizas contenido de Wikipedia, tienes que dar el crédito al artículo y autores originales mediante la plantilla:Wikipedia. --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 22:31 30 abr 2013 (UTC)